Halloween Assemble
by otayuri
Summary: Todos adoram comemorar o Halloween, todos adoram doces, todos adoram travessuras- os vingadores não sabem quais deles é melhor. Eles vão seguir a tradição. Comemorando como todos na cidade.


-Ok, o halloween esta chegando, vamos zoar muito.- Tony dizia, empolgado.- Cada um cuida sua fantasia, e ninguém pode dizer ou mostrar à ninguém a fantasia antes da hora e tem que ser com a tema da seu codi-nome, tipo, eu tenho que fazer uma fantasia sobre o homem de ferro.

-Tony, você sabe que só crianças comemoram o halloween desse jeito, né? Nenhum adulto normal faz isso.- Clint comentou, e todos concordaram, menos Thor, que não sabia do que se tratava.

-Mas não somos adultos normais! Somos os vingadores e podemos fazer o que quisermos, porque tudo que fazemos vira moda, todos nos adoram!- Tony retrucou. Todos acabaram concordando no final, Tony é muito irritante, mas podia ser legalzinho mesmo.

2 dias para o halloween

-Qual vai ser sua fantasia?- essa era a frase mais proferida de Tony Stark, ele perguntava isso para todos. Agora, ele queria convecer Steve.

-Você mesmo disse, Tony, não vou contar. Você vai ver na hora.

-Capitão, eu não conto para ninguém, eu juro!- ele cruzou os dedos e beijou-os.

-Tony, eu já disse. Não vou te mostrar minha fantasia.

-Então me dá uma dica.- Tony pedia enquanto Steve saía de perto dele.- Só uma dica.

-Não.

-Oi, Nat, como vai?- Tony volta para Natasha.

-Não, Tony.

-Mas, Natasha!

-Tony se você vier me perguntar mais uma vez sobre isso, ou eu não participo, e você nunca vai saber qual era minha fantasia, ou vou arrancar sua cabeça, fazendo você morrer, sem ver a droga da fantasia.

Ele sai de lá amuado.

-Clint, meu camarada!

-Não!

-Ah, qual é!- ele já estava nervoso.

-Ok, eu conto, mas só se você falar a sua primeiro.- Clint propõe.

-Ok, minha fantasia é um ferro de passar roupa. Agora fala.

-Não.- Clint dá um sorriso de lado.

-Mas... mas você disse...- ele fez uma careta.

-Eu menti.- Clint sorri. Tony sai dali irritado, cansado de ficar perguntando. Se eles não queriam dizer, ele descobriria sozinho.

Tony entra no quarto de Thor devagar, olhando se Thor estava ali, então abri o guarda-roupa. Não tinha nada ali, nem roupa, nem nada.

Tony ouve risadas abafadas, ele caminha até o banheiro do quarto e vê os vingadores ali, rindo dele. Ele sai do quarto com a cara fechada.

1 dia para o halloween

Ok, eles já deviam ter se esquecido.

Tony vai para o quarto de Clint, verifica se tem alguém no banheiro e vai até o guarda-roupa, porém, antes de chegar a abrir, quase é atingido por uma flecha. Ele olha para cima e vê Clint.

Sai do quarto, ouvindo Clint rir.

Tony tenta o quarto da viúva, sabendo que era o mais perigoso, ele entra devagar, vendo onde pisava, mas não adiantou, antes que ele percebesse, ele estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo.

Dois minutos depois os vingadores entram e começam a rir. Ele estava cansado daquilo.

-Eu disse que funcionaria.- Natasha se gaba, cortando a corda que prendia o pé de Tony, fazendo o mesmo cair no chão.

-Tony, desiste.

Ele sai dali mais uma vez.

Tony fica pensando e conclui que uma hora eles teriam que ter experimentado as fantasias, então ele pede para Jarvis lhe mostrar a gravação das cameras de segurança dos últimos dias, nos quartos.

Já era noite e o dia seguinte era o halloween, mas descobrir as fantasias tinha se tornado pessoal, eles estavam zombando dele.

Apareceu o quarto de Natasha. Ela entra no quarto com uma capa e um cabide, definitivamente era sua fantasia, então ela começa a tirar os sapatos e depois começa a tirar a blusa.

Vou descobrir a fantasia e ainda vou vê-la... antes de Tony completar o pensamento, a tela do computador apaga. Ele se desorienta, surpreso com aquilo, então olha para o lado e vê Clint no tubo de ventilação, mostrando um fio cortado e acena.

Tony fica boquiaberto. Ninguém merece, ele pensa, vendo Clint se arrascar pelo tubo para ir embora.

Halloween

-Ok, eu desisto. Satisfeitos?- ele diz no café da manhã.

-Sim.- todos respondem, sem desviar o olhar do café da manhã. Tony se sente desanimado.

-Não te preocupes, Tony. A festa será muito divertida. Verás.- Thor tenta consolá-lo.

-Ok, esta na hora!- Tony começa a se arrumar, sentindo-se um pouco mais animado.

Ele se arruma rapidamente, já que sua fantasia era apenas na cabeça. Então segue para o andar comum, onde os outros já estavam.

Natasha vestia uma fantasia de aranha, com as perninhas penduradas. Steve vestia uma fantasia feminina, que Tony não tinha certeza se Steve tinha experimentado antes, porque estava um pouco curto e ele parecia meio contragido, apesar de ninguém comentar nada com ele. Thor usava um capacete de rena, acho que ele queria se fantasiar do seu irmão. Bruce não vestia nada especial, só segurava uma abóbora. Clint, era uma das fantasias mais legais, vestia uma roupa de passarinho.

Tony não se aguentou e riu, esquecendo-se de que estava com raiva, aquilo era muito engraçado, ainda mais com clint imitando uma galinha.

-Então, Tony, o que achas?- Thor fala.

-Vamos pedir doces antes da festa.- ele responde.

-Isso é infatil pra caramba.- Bruce diz.

-Quem liga?- Tony fala.

-Mas e se algum convidado chegar?- Clint questiona.

-Jarvis pode controlar isso. É só uma volta rápida pelo quarteirão.- Tony insiste.

-Ok.- todos concordam. Steve pega seu escudo, que estava em cima do sofá, segura a saia e diz:

-Halloween Assemble.- levanta o escudo na direção do elevador, então todos saem do prédio perguntando por doces ou travessuras, rindo das babeiras que conversavam e faziam com suas fantasias.


End file.
